My Remote Control
by Purplepurple99
Summary: A shy and mute girl notices a new boy in class; Trunks Briefs. They soon become friends but the mute girl, named Lime,((No, not the one from the series! :P )) has many problems at home and at school. Can Trunks comfort and guide her without breaking her into pieces of shattered hopes? This story is ACTIVE! NOT a ONE-SHOT! Enjoy :D
1. New Kid in School

**Characters:**

**Lime Sundessa- 16**

Trunks Briefs- 18

A young teenage girl was sitting in class at Orange-Star Higheschool. The girl looked down at her textbook with a blank expression. She didn't feel like public school was the thing for her. In the middle of her weekly daydreaming she heard the teacher make an announcement. "Attention, students! We have a new class member today who will be joining us for the year! Come here darling and introduce yourself." The teacher said, waving towards herself and looking out the classroom door. Slowly but confidently, a lavender-haired teenager stepped into the room. His backpack was on one shoulder, and he held his textbook with the opposite arm.

"Hiya." He spoke, just loud enough for everyone to hear. The girls were all drooling over him, and everyone immediately knew who he was. Bulma Briefs' son, Trunks Briefs. The girl's emerald eyes sparkled with interest, her long blonde hair draping over her creamy-colored shoulder. "My name's Trunks, but I'm sure most of you know that already… so, I don't really think I have to tell you anymore about me." He said calmly. "Thank you, darling. Would you please pick a free seat? Anyone with a free seat next to them, please raise your hand!" the teacher said, looking around at the students.

All the drooling girls raised their hands, pushing each other out of their seats so that one would be empty. Slowly, the girl raised her hand just above her head, looking calmly at Trunks. 'I think I would rather sit away from the chaos.' He thought to himself, walking over to the chair next to the girl near the back. He said hello and the girl nodded a fair greeting. She ripped a piece of paper from her science notebook and began to scribble words onto it. **Hey. My name's Lime. I don't favor speaking out loud so I write on paper to talk to other people. **Then she scooted the paper over to him and set the pencil next to it. He wrote back.

**Nice to meet you, Lime. The name's Trunks. But, you did just hear that… So… **He finished, handing the pencil back to her. **Yeah, thanks for the reminder. Don't you think your name being Trunks with the last name Briefs is pretty ironic? **Lime wrote, giggling as she did so. He wrote back, **Well, at-least I'm not named after a fruit! **He chuckled as he wrote down the words. She looked at it and shrugged, writing back to him again. **You have a point there… **She scribbled, handing the pencil to him again.

He wrote, **So, why don't you like to talk? I'm sure you have a beautiful voice. **She read it and blushed, quickly writing back. **I don't want to talk about it.. It's really complicated.. **She handed the pencil to him and he wrote in reply, **I understand. So, would you maybe want to grab a cup of coffee with me at the Café down town during lunch-time? **He wrote down yes and no, and motioned for her to circle one. She looked at him with a smirk and snatched the pencil. She circled **yes**. He grinned at her. _**RIIIIING RIIIIING!**_

All the teens rushed out of the class shouting and gossiping. Lime and Trunks waltzed out leisurely. On their way out the front double doors of the school, Trunks took his keys from his back pocket and unlocked his Black, convertible, hover-car with a press of a button. It was his mother's newest edition. Lime's eyes got wide. She knew his family was rich, but she wasn't expecting that fancy of a car out-side of the high-school parking lot. Trunks opened the door on her side and motioned for her to get it. She placed her back-pack in the back seat, and buckled herself in safely.

Trunks went around to the other side and got in the car as well, also fastening his seatbelt. He started the car, and they took of to South City. To Lime's surprise, Trunks was driving the speed limit, unlike most high-school boys who sped ten miles over what the signs said to go. Lime felt the wind flowing through her blonde strands, and she closed her eyes, taking in the peace it gave her. Trunks glanced over at lime and smiled. Maybe once she loosens up a bit she will talk.

They arrive at the Café and walk inside, finding a table with two seats near the window. Trunks sits and looks at the menu, but Lime sits silently and looks down at her hands. Trunks looks at her, his eyes just over the top of the menu. Suddenly the bell on the front door of the Café rings, telling the workers that someone entered. Lime stares at the people who walked in, in horror. Her eyes stretch wide, and she stands up suddenly, knocking her chair over on its side. Trunks stands immediately, worried something bad happened. Lime looks at the three boys standing near the front entrance, and glances at Trunks. She gulps and runs out the back door of the Café, panic on her facial features.

Trunks looks at the three teenage boys suspiciously before hurrying after Lime. She stops near a street bench, huffing harshly with her hands on her knees. Trunks catches up to her with no problem and puts his hand on her back. "You okay? What happened back there?!" Lime shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. She sat down on the bench and caught her breath. He sat down next to her feeling concerned. "Lime, please tell me what's bothering you." Lime looked at him, her bottom lip trembling, streams of tears running down her face. She shook her head vigorously, hugging him tightly in need of comfort.

He looked surprised at first with the shy girls action but hugged back warmly. She gripped the back of his shirt tighter, sniffling with a silent cry. "Do you want me to take you home? You can't go back to school like this." (He means as far as her emotional stability XD) Lime looked up at him in pure fear, shaking her head even harder into the front of his shirt. He questioned her with a confused facial expression. Lime wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell anybody, but she couldn't. She was a coward. No, she wasn't a coward, she was a waste of space. A filthy, useless, waste of space. Lime glanced at Trunks and opened her mouth, but nothing came out except a light gasp for air. She was panicking!

**That's all for chapter one right now, guys! I hope you liked it! Chapter two may not be up in a while b/c I am already working on a current story. The idea of this came into my head at school, so I decided to record it before I forgot about the whole thing! Please R&R, it really helps me as far as support for up-coming chapters, and tell me if you think I should tweak anything! Thanks for reading and have an awesome weekend! ^-^ **___**-Purplepurple99**_


	2. Heart-shock

Previously: _Lime wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell anybody, but she couldn't. She was a coward. No, she wasn't a coward, she was a waste of space. A filthy, useless, waste of space. Lime glanced at Trunks and opened her mouth, but nothing came out except a light gasp for air. She was panicking!_

A small squeak slipped from her lips and her heart began to race quickly. Lime gripped at her chest; the sudden sharp pain surprised her. She suddenly collapsed onto Trunks' lap. He looked shocked and unsure of what to do at first. He soon realized Lime was not breathing. Trunks checked her pulse and it slowly started to slow down. He picked her up (Like he would an infant) and took to the sky to look for his mother's laboratory. Once it was seen he shot off quickly in need of a medical professional. He literally flew through the front door, knocking it off its hinges. Bulma saw this and looked furious. She soon realized what Trunks had in his arms. It was a girl lying limply with her eyes closed.

"No time for you to explain! She needs a senzu!" Bulma automatically insisted. Trunks nodded and set the mute girl on the examination table. Bulma tossed about random cases of pills until she found the container to hold the senzu beans. Once it was opened, she noticed only two were left. She popped one into her hand and walked quickly over to Lime on the table. Trunks pulled down Lime's chin and let Bulma place the senzu bean in the teenager's mouth.

"C'mon honey, chew!" Bulma said, determined. Lime's mouth began to move up and down slowly, her eye-lids clenching. She swallowed weakly and sat up, gasping and breathing heavily after a few moments later. She groaned feeling slightly woozy. Before she realized where she was, she opened her eyes wide and was starting to panic again.

"Wait! You're okay! You're fine! You're safe!" he said frantically, calming the Blonde teen down. She breathed slowly, nodding.

"Seems like she had a panic attack. What happened to her, son?" Bulma said, concerned for Trunks' new friend.

"I'm not sure. She doesn't talk at all. We would have to have her write on paper." He replied flatly.

"Really? That's interesting.. I suppose we should let her rest for a while before we ask her anything. She might still be on edge." Bulma said, walking over to her desk continuing to tinker on her latest project. Trunks nodded and looked at Lime with worry. She looked back at him, scared, as if she were afraid to tell either of them anything.

Trunks hugged her comfortingly. She hugged back but her face was still the same expression. Fear. How was she supposed to tell him? How was she supposed to tell anyone? She couldn't. She couldn't tell a soul. Or was she just too afraid of the outcome? Realizing how serious this was, she decided she would eventually tell them both what had happened back in the Café. Lime was still skeptical about the whole thing. She would take a nice nap and explain everything.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Lime awoke. She remembered what happened before she fell asleep; Trunks had shown her to a guest room in Capsule Corp. where she could rest without being disturbed. She yawned quietly, rubbing her sleepy eyes before getting out of the bed. She heard a couple of knocks at the room's door. She walked over and opened it. Trunks stood there and smiled. She smiled back nervously.

"Have a nice sleep?" he asked her. She nodded and followed him down the hall to his mother's laboratory room.

"Hello honey! Can I ask you a few questions? Trunks might want to know as well." Bulma asked the blonde teen. Lime nodded, feeling nervous and awkward around them at the moment. Bulma motioned for Lime to sit on the examination table. She gave the girl a piece of paper and a pencil. Lime began to write furiously. After a few minutes she flipped the paper around and handed it to Trunks. Bulma stood next to him, reading it as well. The paper read…

"The three guys who were at the Café assaulted me a few months ago. I have known them since I was a child. Troy, Bailey, and Matthew. We were good friends at one point, but then they turned dark. I told them I wouldn't be their friend if they continued to act mean to other kids. That was 4 years ago.. After school let out about a month before now, all three of them ganged up on me and kidnapped me. They took me to this abandon Where-house where they each took my virginity. Before they did so they took a knife to my neck and cut me near my vital artery because they said I would attract 'unwanted' attention from screaming. Ever since that incident I have been trying to avoid them. That one cut almost took my life away. From then and till now I haven't spoke a word. Only cried, laughed (rarely), and coughed. Those are the only sounds that have come out of my mouth. Now you understand, right?"

Trunks almost dropped the paper. He wasn't expecting this to have happened to such a sweet girl. Sweat was forming on his brow. His mother looked shocked as well. Bulma tried to say something but her voice cracked. Trunks looked over at Lime with hurt in his eyes. Not his hurt, but the hurt she must have felt since the assault. Lime hung her head, feeling embarrassed and vulnerable from what she just told them both. Trunks handed the paper to his mother and embraced Lime. She accepted the gesture of kindness with tears streaming down her cheeks. She sniffled and Trunks loosened the hug to look down at her.

"I-I…" he started, "I can't even imagine how you coped this whole time… let me tell you this.. You won't be hurt any longer. I promise that." He said, pulling her in again for another hug. His own eyes began to get watery as he hugged the crying teen. He couldn't believe this happened to Lime. She seemed so kind and compassionate. Why did such bad things happen to good people?

**Ok guys, that's it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I got very emotional while I wrote this chapter. It took me a long time to finish it. I know this chapter is shorter than the first, but that means chapter 3 will be extra awesome and longer than chapter 1! :D Thanks for reading and have a great weekend! ^-^ -Purplepurple99-**


End file.
